Amigos
by Xia M
Summary: Eles eram amigos. Agora e sempre. Resposta ao desafio "Operação Fera-bit", do grupo BeyWorld – Fanfics & Cia. One-Shot.


_**N/A: **__Yo! Olá pessoas! Haha! Fui a primeira a responder ao desafio de Junho lá do grupo! Eu sei que, tecnicamente, Junho já passou, mas tive (e estou a ter) umas semanas ocupadas, por isso a minha demora em responder, apesar de já ter a ideia formada. De qualquer forma, aqui fica a minha resposta. Espero que gostem! o/_

_**Advertências: **__Resposta ao desafio "Operação Fera-bit", do grupo BeyWorld – Fanfics & Cia. Centrada na relação entre Tyson e Dragoon. One-Shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Amigos<strong>_

**-x-**

Eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que te vi. Eras tão pequenino… e estavas enrolado em meio a tantos cobertores, bem aconchegado nos braços da tua mãe, que quase nem dava para ver o teu rosto adormecido. Ela estava a sorrir. Sei que não conheces o sorriso dela, mas quero que saibas que um sorriso de pura felicidade iluminava o rosto dela assim que ela entrou dentro de casa contigo nos braços. Porém, a partir daí, os sorrisos dela só foram perdendo mais e mais a sua alegria.

Foram quatro meses de sofrimento, de idas e vindas do médico sem qualquer resposta, dias e noites de frustração, desilusão, desespero e _tristeza._ Até que um dia ela foi para o hospital e não voltou mais. Lembro-me das caras tristes do teu avô e do teu pai, das perguntas sem fim do teu irmão mas, sobretudo, do teu chorar. Choravas todas as noites nas semanas a seguir em que a tua mãe te deixou sozinho, como se sentisses a falta dela, como se quisesses ouvi-la a cantar para ti mais uma vez. Mas ela não voltou mais. E tu, eventualmente, deixaste de chorar, habituando-te às histórias estranhas que o teu avô te contava. Tenho que admitir, o velhote é engraçado.

Passaram-se uns três ou quatro anos e tu, claro, cresceste. Posso não perceber muito de crianças, mas sei dizer que te tornaste numa criança incrivelmente irrequieta. Corrias pela casa toda, pegavas em tudo o que vias pela frente e atiravas para o chão, estavas sempre caído e sempre a ser ralhado pelo teu avô por partires os seus vasos favoritos. Podes não saber, mas cuidar de bonsais dá trabalho. Todavia, apesar disso tudo, o teu sítio favorito era o _dojo_.

Sempre que a porta de madeira deslizava devagarinho, eu sabia que eras tu. Entravas de fininho, para que ninguém te visse, e, assim que fechavas a porta com a mesma cautela, atiravas-te para o chão de madeira com uma alegria imensa, começando a rebolar para trás e para a frente. Depois pegavas nas espadas e começavas a brincar a sabe-se lá o quê. Só sei que ainda tenho as memórias desses dias bem guardadas dentro de mim e que ainda me encontro a rir desses momentos lá de vez em quando. Porém, há uma memória do _dojo_ que não é assim tão boa. Como sempre, tinhas entrado às escondidas para brincar, só que não esperavas que o teu pai e o teu avô entrassem logo depois. Ainda mais, a discutir. Escondido num canto do _dojo_, ficaste a ouvir a conversa deles.

"_- Tu não podes simplesmente ir-te embora, Tatsuya!_

_- Eu tenho o meu trabalho._

_- Podes muito bem fazer o teu trabalho daqui. Não precisas sair a viajar pelo mundo! Então e os teus filhos?!_

_Tatsuya baixou o rosto e fitou o chão de madeira por um momento. Sem encarar o pai, o homem virou-lhe as costas e abriu a porta do dojo._

_- Eu já tomei a minha decisão._

_- Tatsuya, volta aqui! Tatsuya!"_

Naquele momento, não sabias bem o que se estava a passar. Mas agora sei que de todas as vezes que te lembraste desse momento, em todas elas te doeu ver o teu pai sair porta fora, para não voltar durante uns bons pares de anos. Sorrindo para ti mesmo, sei também que gostas de dizer que o teu pai adora o seu trabalho, que tens orgulho dele e que nunca te passou pela cabeça ficar entre o teu pai e a sua felicidade, mas bem lá no fundo, ambos sabemos que te dói ter sido trocado por sítios velhos e estranhos no meio do nada.

Depois disso, não foram muitos anos até teres sido deixado novamente. E, desta vez, pelo teu irmão. Arrumando meia dúzia de peças de roupa num saco, o teu irmão mais velho, o teu ídolo e exemplo, saiu de casa para nunca mais voltar, deixando-te apenas com o seu antigo boné. Boné esse que se tornou o teu adereço favorito.

No final de tudo, só ficaste tu e o teu avô, mas isso não te impediu de seres tu mesmo e de cresceres à tua maneira. Vi-te treinar todos os dias, vi-te melhorar, vi-te _crescer_. Vi como, em pouco tempo, te tornavas cada vez mais forte, em como o teu espírito de luta se desenvolvia e se tornava cada vez mais afiado, ao contrário do teu raciocínio, que acabava por ser um pouco lento, a não ser quando estavas em apuros. Não posso mentir, estava tão orgulhoso de ti como o teu próprio avô, mas… fiquei um pouco triste quando descobri que não acreditavas em mim.

Da primeira vez que o teu avô te contou a história da espada da família que começaste a rir tão alto da cara do velhote que ele teve que te pôr de castigo no teu quarto sem jantar. E eu… bem, eu acho que te tinha tirado o jantar durante uma semana. Depois de te ter observando durante todo aquele tempo, que doeu nem sequer acreditares que eu não existia, que eu não estava mesmo ali, do teu lado. Foi duro para mim e preferi ignorar-te durante o tempo que achei necessário, até finalmente o teu avô te contar a história e tu te teres conseguido comportar como uma criança decente durante dez minutos.

O olhar que tu lançaste à espada – _a mim_ – cheio de curiosidade e devoção, acendeu algo dentro de mim que há muito se tinha apagado. O meu espírito de luta reacendeu-se e a minha vontade de estar ao teu lado só aumentou. A partir daquele momento, soube o que tinha de fazer. Não ia ficar o resto da eternidade dentro de uma espada. Queria estar ao teu lado! Mas, para isso, primeiro era preciso que começasses a acreditar um pouco em mim.

As minhas primeiras tentativas foram um pouco falhadas. Tentei fazer a espada brilhar, tentei chamar a tua atenção com os clarões de luz, mas tu sempre foste demasiado distraído para saberes o que se estava a passar à tua volta. Um pouco cansado, estive à beira de desistir, mas quando senti o teu espírito de luta ressonar dentro de mim, porque estavas à procura de uma forma de vencer um desafio importante, cometi uma loucura e saí de dentro da espada sozinho, rasgando os céus e atirando-me para cima de ti no meio do teu quarto. Como estava só, não resisti muito tempo e o meu espírito voltou à espada, mas tenho a certeza que desta vez te preguei um susto valente. Naquela noite, senti-me orgulhoso.

Devo ter causado boa impressão, porque dias depois, onde mais uma vez estavas prestes a enfrentar um desafio importante, vieste ter comigo, pedir-me ajuda. Naquele momento, eu senti verdadeiramente que acreditavas em mim e bastou isso para eu sair finalmente daquela espada e ir para o teu lado. Senti-me em casa assim que entrei dentro do teu pião e fiquei na palma da tua mão. Também confesso que fiquei um pouco receoso com o que o futuro me guardava, mas até hoje nunca me arrependi de ter saído daquela espada.

Desde aquele dia que nunca mais nos separámos. Temos estado sempre juntos, enfrentámos desafios atrás de desafios, derrotámos adversários quase impossíveis, defendemo-nos um ao outro, tornámo-nos verdadeiramente mestre e fera-bit. Não… tornámo-nos _amigos_.

É isso que nós somos, Tyson. Tu e eu, somos amigos. Nunca duvidaste de mim e eu nunca duvidei de ti. Apesar de termos tido os nossos altos e baixos, eu sempre acreditei que eras capaz de recuperar o espírito de luta que eu tanto admiro, por isso nunca te abandonei, nem nunca te irei abandonar. Agora e sempre, somos amigos e nada vai mudar.

_Owari_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Coisas importantes a serem esclarecidas antes das minhas notas finais._

_- Acho que toda a gente já sabe, mas a maioria do que está aqui escrito é suposição minha._

_- O pai do Tyson chama-se Tatsuya._

_- A mãe do Tyson morreu quando ele tinha apenas quatro meses, de uma doença misteriosa._

_- Eu NÃO ACHO o Tyson burro. Aquela do raciocínio lento foi em forma de piada. Quem me conhece, sabe que adoro o Tyson e que mantenho um respeito em geral com todos os personagens com que escrevo, apesar de gostar, ou não, deles._

_Agora sim, as minhas notas finais._

_E então! Finalmente consegui postar esta resposta, confesso que me deixa mais descansada. Hehehe Assim que tive a ideia, fiquei cheia de vontade de escrever e adorei a experiência de escrever do ponto de vista do Dragoon, foi muito divertido! _

_Resumindo, obrigado a quem leu até aqui! E reviews?_


End file.
